Dear John
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Cameron expresses her love for John in a love letter.Reviews are welcome.
1. even in death

Dear John,

In a world where love and wrath collide,

there is still hope for us. My love

comes slowly and softly in whispers

taking its time to be known to you.

Your love comes tenderly in slow

frequent heartbeats that are hallucinations.

If daydreams could last forever, there

would be nomore night. If daydreams could

last forever, there would be no need for you

to fear me and I wouldn't have to keep my love

for you a secret. One day everything will pass

away, but my love for you will never die. In a

world where love and wrath collide, grace and

mercy will be able to hold us together like a

neverending embrace.


	2. caution

Date: 2-14-2025

Cameron's point of view

Moonlight shines through my bedroom window and then dances off the walls. A werewolf howling outside at the big full moon gives me goosebumps. I read over the letter one more last time in the search for an grammatical spelling errors. The words on the

paper flow as easily as poetry and I am pleased with my handwriting. "Cameron, I love you" John tells me inside my mind after reading my love letter. I express my gratitude with a long passionate kiss and he kisses me back. In reality, I lean back in my

desk chair trying to think something else to write. I can feel a pair of strong masculine hands on my shoulders. I turn around and my husband, John Connors' sexy seductive voice startles me. "Hello, love" John addresses me pulling me into a very tight

embrace. He is wearing a tuxedo and I like his new stylish look. Every year there is a Valentines' Day dance held on our military base in the banquet hall. I am going to be John's date and he is going to be mine this year. Just like John, I am dressed perfectly

for the special occasion. I twirl around in my dress capturing John's undivided attention. "How do I look in my dress?" curious, I ask John whose eyes remain stuck on me. "Cam, you look like a goddess" John smirks admiring my beauty. "I wrote you a love

letter since today is Valentines' Day" I smile giving him an envelope containing the letter inside. He tears open the envelope and I am holding my breath waiting for his response. He is speechless at first and then eventually breaks down into tears. "John,

I love you so why are you crying?" concerned, I reach out to him. "Cam, these are happy tears that I am crying. I thank you so much for the letter because it touched my heart" John explains. "John, I thank you for explaining" I smirk taking his hand in mine

and he plants a kiss on my lips. "Cam, I know how much you love jewelry. I remember you said once that diamonds are a girl's best friend. I decided to buy you a diamond ring for Valentines' Day" he offers placing a diamond ring on my finger. Joyfully, I grab

John by the arm and escort him down to the banquet hall.


	3. hello my echo

Date: 2-14-2025

John's point of view

Hand in hand, Cameron and I enter the banquet hall and its us against the world. I don't care about my critics especially Derek and my parents. I only have eyes for my

beautiful goddess, my wife. I escort my wife onto the dance floor where I teach her a few new dance moves. Cameron's body moves in a robotic motion on the dance

floor. Uncontrollable, laughter is killing me from within waiting for a right perfect time to be released. I am trying my best to hold in my laughter because I don't want

Cameron to be offended. Most importantly, I don't want her to murder me in front of our family and friends. My sixteen year old sister, Kitty Reese stands in a corner all by

herself and I am like nobody puts baby in a corner. Kitty went through a lot of dramatic stuff last month, its about time she had a little fun. Everyday she is becoming more

like our mother and I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. Kitty may be just my little sister, but I consider her to be a very close friend of mine. I hate seeing Kitty

spending the night alone, therefore I invite her to dance with Cameron and me. Kitty doesn't resist the invitation even though she doesn't like coming in between

Cameron and me. I tell Kit a few funny jokes in order to make her laugh and her frown breaks into a pretty smile in which makes me happy. I pull my two best friends into

an embrace and we are three souls dwelling within the same body for a moment. Heaven is the word that I would use to describe our special close bond and I never

want to come back down to earth. Longing to be included, my fourteen year old brother named Chance joins our little trio. He has Down Syndrome, but I love him

anyway.


	4. outcast

John's p.o.v

I am afraid to get hurt,

therefore I am an introvert.

I have been living in my own

little private world for so long

that it feels strange for me to

be a social butterfly. I have been

silent for too long, I need to expand

my horizons by making friends and

stop shutting people out of my life.

By just being friendly and having an

opened heart, I have enlarged my circle

of friends. When I speak, will my words

matter to you?. When I speak, will my

existence matter to you?. If you are

respectful to me then I will be respectful

back to you.


	5. end of days

Cameron's p.o.v

**The human catastrophic project,**

** Armageddon is worthy to be praised.**

** Heaven is a jail where dead, ancient **

** and historical saints live and wail for **

** an eternity. I can't believe in the power**

** of unity and serenity in my horrific fairy **

** tale that teaches me love is hate. Angry, **

** lovers are monsters and teenage rebels **

** are their own masters. Religious life principles **

** created for Christians crash and burn like**

** airplanes. My peers curse me and my once  
><strong>

** pretty smile fades to black in my chaotic **

** adolescence circus. Injured, my feet will**

** never move forward toward success and yet**

** I still try to fix myself hoping my horrific **

** fairy tale will end.**


	6. soldier of love

John's p.o.v

I crumble every time that I stumble and

tumble into trouble. I blame my all of my

issues on my big and fat mouth. I should've

never opened my big and fat mouth because I

never wanted you to know the stupid mistakes

that I have made in my life. After all these years

of being victorious, I can't fix myself anymore. I

can't ignore my tears that are waiting to be born.

You are wiser and smarter than me so I am giving

you the job of fixing me. I show you my claws and

you point out my flaws. I laugh when I realize that

I have been a witch for no apparent reason because

you want to help me. You make my life to be less

confusing and complicated. I am not the better half

of me and yet your love for me is unconditional. I

can never escape from the thought that I am very

important to you. I smile every time that I reflect upon

everything you have done for me.


	7. hold onto me

Cameron's p.o.v

Helpless, I watch you smoke cigarettes

wishing you would breathe my spirit into

your lungs. I want to be your next day fresh

breath of air. I pray hope may resurrect you

and faith may correct your wayward mindset

so you may open your eyes to see what you

are doing to yourself. Maybe tomorrow your

sorrow will disappear and you will be nice

enough to notice me.


	8. always love you

John's p.o.v

Fairy tale like beauty,

Snow White, come

and rescue me. Listen

to the siren sing, oh,

how sweet is the sound.

Inconceivable and

unfathomable, her angelic

voice is like magic that is

able to turn anything tragic

into poetry, music. Winged

elegance and magnificent

brilliance, divine goddess of

rock and roll, you are cool.

Standing on the edge of glory,

you are nobody's fool. Sweet

simplicity, your down to earth

personality makes you to be

very interesting and your presence

to be even more inviting. I will

always love you even if we are

miles apart and run out of smiles

to give each other.


	9. dare you to move

Cameron's p.o.v

Adorn in red, white and blue,

you move like the hand of God

over holy ground, ground zero.

Breathing in heaven, you are

interstellar in this war between

good and evil, Jesus and the devil.

It is a neverending sacrifice,

serving your country and yet

you never cry. You want to

do God's will even if it means

you kill yourself in order to

save another life. Overseas,

you fight on my behalf and

take a bullet for me. I am

like there goes my hero,

my sacrificial lamb in an

army uniform. I thank

you for your service.

You make me proud

to be your wife.


	10. outsider is you is me

John's p.o.v

Hello my echo,

my fellow black sheep,

please tell me why

do you weep? If

you loved me, you

would keep me in

your heart for a

while. Hello my echo,

my better half, this

time around the outsider

is you is me. Dreaming

to be elsewhere, you want

to be with someone else

besides your family. I know

how it feels like to be lonely

and depressed. You can lean

on my shoulder, I promise that

I will never be mean to you.


	11. When it rains

Cameron's p.o.v

Breathing in and out,

cut loose the wings,

wedding rings

and heart strings.

Sometimes life can

be too much to handle

just like a burning candle.

Darkness comes from within

from a deep place in the

human mind where the

holy spirit is blind. Welcome

to the bewitching hour where

those four magical words, I

love you don't exist. Traveling

on a road to nowhere, dream

to be anywhere but home.

Lets have some fun, grab

a gun and pull the trigger.


	12. A brief slow dance

John's p.o.v

False hope

A brief slow dance

Destiny's once in a lifetime chance to live

Easily forgettable first last kiss

Death's unexpectant unwanted visit

Red bloody pregnant cancerous full moon

Extremely painful loss, a miscarriage of justice

A life gone way too soon

My beloved earth angel


	13. Save me from myself

John's p.o.v

I already have enough drama of my own

to deal with. I don't need your crap so

please shut up and leave me alone.

Yelling, you use the truth as a sword

against me. You add more fuel to the

fire that is already burning inside of me.

I am becoming angry and you don't care

enough to notice the warning signs in

front of you. Impatient, I want to give

a voice to my emotions, but I can't. You

don't care enough to listen to my silent

cry for help and tear down this fence that

I have built around my heart. Before I can

say things that will burn my soul to pieces,

I walk away from you in silence. I can't live

with myself if I hurt you.


	14. Help is on the way

Cameron's p.o.v

Please don't worry, be merry.

Help is on the way. Everyday

offers a chance to learn something

brand new. A few light bulbs may turn

on. Yearn for the burn, self satisfaction.

Life is a school lesson within itself. Never

give up hope, never give into doubt or lose

heart. Out of nowhere, numerous resources

are made available. Overcoming mental challenges,

success is one milestone away from becoming a reality.


	15. ON the brink of death

John's p.o.v

Common sense fades into the background.

The sound of chaos consumes the environment.

My hands are cursed. I destroy everything that

we build together.

Forever passes before I can see the sun again.

You crash into me and I smash into you with full force.

I know you know I stink just like yesterday's trash.

I mark up my skin with a pink ink pen then drink

poison.

I am on the brink of a breakdown. Within the blink

of an eye, I transform into a monster. You push me

to the breaking point. Living on the edge, rage

lives inside me.

I crossover to the dark side, its a slow suicide.

Stuck at a crossroads, I will paint these blue

skies black. I try not to cry, but eventually

the pressure gets to me.

Joy has left this place, once innocent heart of mine.

You can tell that I am not fine. Delicate, I present

myself to you. I am a small ant, you take advantage

of me right on the spot.

Born a failure, there is no cure for this disease.

You don't have a clue about how I feel. Please

don't chase after me. Please don't erase my scars

or dry away my tears.

Elsewhere calls my name. Everyday is exactly the same.

I am always the one to blame in this game of life. Back

and forth, I travel between heaven and hell. I am your

clown, I am your burden. I hate myself so let fate have

its way with me.

I long for Easter, heavenly father, please come now

instead of later. An angel of death draws my last

breath out of me just like a well. I don't matter

to the world anymore. My words fall upon

your head in the form of water and you catch

my teardrops.

Losing grip, I watch the sunset and realize hope is dead.

Silently broken, I start to regret a lot of stuff. I forget

about how much you have forsaken for me throughout the years


	16. Weep not for me

Place: General John Connor's camp

(Derek spots Cameron standing outside of John's office. Depressed, John needed time to be alone so he keeps the door locked)

Derek: I need to see John. We need to talk about something.

Cameron: John doesn't want to see you

Derek: I am his uncle. He can't just shut me out of his world. Hes not safe around you. He needs to stay away from you.

Cameron: John needs time to be alone

Derek (pushes Cameron aside): Please get out of my way

Cameron: John won't be happy to see you

(Derek and Cameron hear gun shots coming from within the room. Derek kicks down the door and beholds a very depressed John)

Cameron: JOHN?!

John: I was cleaning my guns. One of the guns just went off.

Derek: What do you think you are doing?

John (pointing a gun to his head): I don't want you to see me like this. Please leave me alone.

Derek (slowly, he approaches John): John, suicide is not the answer. Please don't kill yourself, its not worth it.

John (hysterical): Everybody hates me these days. Nobody cared enough to remember my birthday. I wish that I was never born.

Derek (choked up): John, I love you. The world wouldn't be the same without you.

John (yelling): Derek, you are a liar. I don't believe you.

Derek (grabbing the gun out of John's hands): You are not going to kill yourself on my watch

(Speechless, John falls to his knees and cries. Derek leaves John in Cameron's care)

* * *

><p>Time Period: Alternate Universe. What if John actually "disappeared" ?<p>

Scene: John's bedroom

Situation: Suicide

Action: John pulls out from underneath a pillow a rope. He stands on top of the bed and ties the rope around the ceiling fan. He chokes himself to death with the rope. Losing consciousness, the world begins to fade away before his eyes. Heaven's gates open in preparation to receive John.

(Hours later, Cameron wanders into John's room. Cameron discovers an unconscious John hanging from the ceiling fan)

Cameron (sobbing as she unties the rope around John's neck): OH, my precious baby

(Cameron catches the body before it falls down on the floor)

Cameron (calling 911 on her cellphone): Hello, my name is Cameron Connor. I found my husband hanging from the ceiling fan. I need an ambulance right now because he is unconscious.

Operator: Please hold on tight, an ambulance is on its way to your house.

Cameron (crying, she hangs up the phone): Alright

(Five minutes later, ambulance works show up on the scene and take John to the hospital)

Scene 2: Hospital lobby

(Still in shock, Cameron along with Kitty and Chance remains despondent)

Sarah (crying, she buries her face in her hands): Everything is my fault

Kyle: Everything is not your fault

Sarah (still crying): I can't lose John for he is my life

Doctor (walking toward Sarah and the others): Hello, folks

Sarah: I am Sarah and John is my son. I wonder if you were able to revive him.

Doctor (walking away from Sarah): Sarah, John is dead and I am sorry for your loss

Sarah (hyperventilating, she falls down on the ground): OH God, I can't breathe

Derek (helping Sarah to her feet): Just breathe, Sarah

Sarah (hysterical, she pushes Derek away from her): You will never understand me so please leave me alone

Kyle (pulling Sarah into a tight embrace): You can lean on me, sweetheart

Sarah (heartbroken, she cries into Kyle's arms):I Lost MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY!

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): You will never be alone

Scene: The Morgue Situation. He promised her that he would always be around, but he broke his

promise. Now in the present time, She comes face to face with his corpse and she

breaks down in tears. She weeps for the lost years that she will never share with

him. She kisses him then his spirit departs for his castle in the sky.

Situation: John's funeral-The cemetery- Burial

A female singer (singing): In the arms of arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You are in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.

Pastor(preaching to the congregation): Death is not the end, it is only just the beginning of our lives in heaven

Sarah (crying, she hyperventilates as she falls down on her knees): I can't breathe...

Kyle (helping Sarah to her feet): OH My Poor baby

Cameron: He didn't live that long, what can you possibly say about a person who committed suicide

Chance (pulling Cameron close to his body): Come over here, girlie

Kitty(sobbing): I feel as if something within myself has died

Kyle(to kitty): We are not going home until you can get some closure

Cameron: If you didn't know, John dealt with depression and drugs. He experienced symptoms of Parkinson's Disease.

Derek (outraged): No way...shut up...Cameron

Cameron: Its the truth

Kitty(hysterical, she yells at John's casket in which is being buried in the ground): John, I hate for you for committing suicide. I loved you, I hope you did know that, right?

Kyle: Kitty, please show some respect for the dead

Kitty: I can feel the darkness rising up in me and I can't control it


	17. If I die young

Song: If I die young" by the band Perry

If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song

Sarah: Cross of love, Redefine life one prognosis and diagnosis at a time. Underneath the shadow of hope and faith, cancer spreads like a wildfire. In the arms of an angel, fight through the anguish of chemotherapy. Its raining again, but find a way to maintain the pain. X Rays, blues and sorrow ends when darkness turns into light. Overhanging blue skies paints the world in different shades of pink. Never miss a heartbeat and continue to be thankful.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no, ain't even gray but she buries her baby

Kyle: God will make this trial a blessing. Our farewell, out of my hands. Dazed and confused, breathing on my own terms. You set me free, exodus. Find your way back to me, our solemn hour. Release me, emotional vulnerable estranged runaway.

The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time

John: Adrift, absentminded, Breathing space. Slipped away, endangered species. Never coming back down to earth, catch and release me, evermore extinction.

If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with words of a love song

Kitty: Justice, universally speaking. Dawn descends upon the land of the living and dead. Goodnight and goodbye forever, eastbound train, mad world. Early unexpected abrupt rapturous departure, new found glory and freedom. The end of days, doomsday. Apocalyptic Armageddon, you cross my path and strengthen my faith.

The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time

Cameron: Silence is grace is newborn innocence. Once in a lifetime spiritual high, meditation consumes me. Lay your hands on me and quiet my mind. I can only imagine and feel the music within me. Thoughtless actions take my soul to the moon and back. Underneath the ground, no sound can be heard. Daily same old boring mediocre routine, exhaling and inhaling oxygen through my lungs.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger I've never know the loving of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

Chance: Introverted private quiet person never say a word. Vapors of a dream deferred, in bloom ghostly wallflower. Nobody special, concrete angel, isolated shadowy dark figure. Breathe a sigh of relief and then disappear. Lonely boring ordinary delicate life, empty insignificant nothingness.

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time

Derek: Back to December, Obstacles. Make me wonder and reflect, breakdown in communication. Shocked, confused and speechless, heaven shines a light down on me and I know the truth. Earthshaking life-changing news, live like you were dying. Love will keep us together forever, satire.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls what I never did is done

Sarah: Bleeding heart, I miss you. Tonight I will cry myself to sleep. Tears of an angel, everybody hurts. Reminiscence and remember me, sweet surrender. We will reunite someday. this silence and separation between us, temporary farewell.

A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell them for a dollar they're worth so much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing funny when you're dead how people start listening

Kyle: Backwards walk toward nowhere in particular, ordinary mediocre boring lifestyle. Running around in circles, excuses, dance like there is no tomorrow. Out of my control, my sacrifice.

If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with words of a love song the ballad of a dove go with peace and love gather up your tears keep them in your pocket save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh the sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time so put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls


	18. Stationary motion

Cameron's p.o.v

Stationary motion

Equilibrium

Long-term boredom

Dwindling creativity

Overlooked possible great potential

Mahogany dovelike eyes

Occasional irony

Tiresome weary repetitive fray

Individual freewill

One moment to breakaway from everything

Neutrality

Endless liberty and contentment


	19. Drifting ghosts

John's p.o.v

How has life been treating you?

Only time will tell how long you can keep up with your masquerade

We are not as close as we were before

Hold onto me, no, your focus is elsewhere

Even now, you are turning into a ghost as I am speaking

Never again, will we see each other or share the same interests

Even if our paths crossed, we live in two separate different worlds

Victory is this thing that I acknowledge to be small talk

Easily broken, you speak to the atmosphere in whispers

Remember me and I won't forget about you


	20. Ongoing transition

Cameron's p.o.v

Back to the start

Estranged familiarity

Skin deep devotion

The passion of the Christ

Everpresent thirst for something more

So long, farewell

There is always tomorrow or maybe not


	21. May you have all you ever wanted

Song: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything so I tried to be like you and I got swept away

John: I break my own crown because I feel I am not worthy enough to wear a halo. You help me off the ground after I fall off my throne. You can survive through the night and day but I don't know about myself. My life is in your hands since you have taken my blessings away from me. I am very happy you are successful, but I don't know about myself. Failure is a disease that runs like blood through my veins. I can breathe outside my flesh and yet I know I will go to hell if I kill myself.

I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way so I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you away

Cameron: Sticks and stones break your bones. Emotions give way to the dark abyss. Not now but soon, goodnight moon. Sympathy pulls at my heartstrings. I am here for you today, tomorrow and forevermore. I will comfort and support you. Victory is yours and mine. Everyday I can't stop thinking about you.

If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares

John: Life drops a big bomb on me. A storm is coming says my conscience. Please warm me up before the great divide erases my thumbprint. From the cradle to the tomb, I endure self torture instead of nurture. I am dumb, I feel so numb inside. I wish I would've died in the womb. I taste the rain, but gain nothing back in return. I am a burning candle, please burn me out soon. You handle me with gentleness even during moments when all I can think about is the abyss. I am a waste of your time and generosity. Please forgive me if I am in such a haste to disappear. I don't mind saying my last breath, but I fear leaving you behind.

I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me, your hand is all I have to keep me hanging, oh, please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone

Cameron: Falling off cloud nine, you don't feel divine anymore. It is hard to ignore the truth before you. You are finally wide awake. I can't make up your mind because you have free will. You pretend everything will be fine. My heart will wait, panic and bleed. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. You feel safe right here in my warm embrace. Just as we thought things could get any worse, the curse is broken. Undying, laughter breaks through the silence. We find peace and joy in a hopeless place. Our covenant grows more stronger and longer with each new  
>heart to heart conversation throughout the years.<p>

If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares

John: Born in chains, reckless life never be pretty, good or smart enough. Elusive outcast, accidental blessing from God. Karma, dance with the devil one bittersweet day. What a shame, oh, what such a failure. Nova heart weep until the bleeding stops from within.

All you wanted was somebody who cares, if you need me you know, I'll be there

Cameron: Please don't worry, be merry. Help is on the way. Everyday offers a chance to learn something brand new. A few light bulbs may turn  
>on. Yearn for the burn, self satisfaction. Life is a school lesson within itself. Never give up hope, never give into doubt or lose heart. Out of nowhere, numerous resources are made available. Overcoming mental challenges, success is one milestone away from becoming a reality.<p>

If you want to, I can save you ,I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares

John: Something beautiful but nothing special at all, vanity is this slow disabled brain. Accurate, the chart was right all along. Broken open bleeding heart never win at anything. Never be good or smart enough, life is surely tough. Rough womb beginnings produces a lifetime full of stupidity. Empty inside without serenity, self pity leads to a possible termination so called suicide.

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

Cameron: Breathe in love, Little dove. Extraordinary life with a heart of gold, Surprise morning sunrise. Special needs person, touch one soul at a time. Irreplaceable beautiful gentle champion spirit, live for the present moment. Let me hold you for a while.

If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here so lonely inside so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares

John: Back to December, I remember and cherish every glowing ember. I wish I can start my life all over again. Living without a purpose,  
>I always have something to lose in the end. I can't find peace of mind. I can't find a place among the stars. Unwanted, I question my own existence. I am vanity, a burden of endless self pity. My name means nothing special at all. I fall off my throne then take on the form of a ghost. Jesus loves me the most in my fragile condition. Full of grace, he replaces my frown with a smile. I embrace life outside the womb and know love.<p>

Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone?

Cameron: You arrive on the scene and revive whatever has been dead. You must stay alive for I need you to survive. You are a ghost  
>of many unsolved mysteries, untold heroic good deeds. Who knew heaven would need you the most? Lost little immortal child run<br>wild and free in this field of gold. Plentiful, love is in the air making dreams come true. Your spirit is always here although your chair remains  
>empty at the table.<p> 


	22. Just the two of us

Kyle's thoughts about John

The sunrise brings forth much needed hope,

you. Blissfully happy, you befriend me.

You are my sweet little dove. You are

more precious than gold. I would

move mountains for you. I would die

for you. I love it whenever it is just the two

of us. You grant me access to the secret hidden

inner depths of your heart and mind. Your true colors

shine like a rainbow. Now that I know and see how much

you care, I will never turn you away or leave you behind.

I want to stay by your side until the end. Our relationship

has possible great potential to last forever. Existing for a

divine purpose, we share the same bloodline. Your encouragement

serves as food for my soul. You hold me close and everything makes

sense once again.


End file.
